Arcadia's Blood
by Seiron Darklight
Summary: Enfant des trois clan, enfant des trois races ennemies, elle devais régner et les dominer mais malgré le monstre en lequel elle s'était changée n'a pas put survivre, n'a put combattre ce feux qui brûlait en elle, le feux brûlant de l'amour et de la haine... (Une Oc au charme manipulateur et au passé pas tout rose) Pairing: Carla x Oc x Karl Heinz
1. Prologue: Reborn Arcadia

Fiction Parallèle

Arcadia, la faucheuse…

Prologue: Reborn Arcadia, Reine des trois mondes

J'ai toujours su ce que l'on pensait de moi, que ce soit les purs sang, les nobles, les rebelles ou encore les first blood j'ai toujours été une arme, parfois bénéfique et parfois maléfique, on m'a hait à cause de cela, moi qui était destinée à devenir leurs reine. J'ai toujours eu une attention particulière pour les races autres que la mienne pourtant je n'ai jamais pu choisir entre mes trois natures, humaine, vampire ou démone? Beaucoup ont cherché à m'évincer de la course au pouvoir à cause de mon ascendance trop mixe à leurs yeux. Je les ai tous tués un par un, écrasé comme les insectes braillards et insignifiants qu'ils étaient…. Plus faibles les un que les autre… Et dire que c'est moi qui était appelée faible jusqu'ici, cela me fait bien rire, ils ne savent pas le monstre qu'il ont réveillé et fait grandir.

Je suis née d'une mère mutante, semi-humaine et demie-démone qui était la dernière représentante du clan Arcadia, le clan le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé et d'un First Blood, mon père, la malédiction de ma vie mais aussi ma passerelle pour accéder au pouvoir suprême, Giesbach, roi des First Blood, les Fondateurs. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une famille, Carla et Shin, eux une famille? Jamais je n'y croirais, il ne sont qu'obstacle et mensonge, ça tient en trois mots: tous des menteurs! A cause de mon sang j'ai dû acquérir et maîtriser les pouvoirs propres à chaque race qui composait mon sang, suite à accident ou plutôt un attentat j'ai fini par perdre toutes sensations humaines, mes capteurs sensoriels ont été détruit et à partir de ce moment là j'ai fini par ne plus jamais toucher les être vivants, la chaleur de leurs corps m'insupporte, leurs sourires factices, leurs mensonges.

Le désespoir dans lequel ils m'on plongé m'a lentement transformé, à force de me nommer "monstre" ils m'on fait le devenir, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, autrefois j'aimais la couleur de la forêt au petit matin, la lueur dans le regard des enfants les soirs de fête, les échos des rires joyeux à l'annonce d'une naissance... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être une simple humaine et vivre dans la paix... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois devenir reine mais si tel est mon destin je l'accomplirait, je dirigerais mon royaume et le ferait devenir plus grand que jamais car je suis...

... Reborn Arcadia, la reine des trois mondes


	2. Chapter 1: La fin Justifie les moyens

**Chapitre 1**

La fin justifie les moyens

" _ **Non! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de lui faire du mal, cette humaine n'a fait que défendre les siens! Lâchez là, ne la touchez pas, non… je vous en supplie, les humains ne sont pas du bétail! Non, je vous en supplie!"**_

C'est ce que j'aurai dû dire lorsque j'ai vu cette femme se faire boire le sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde toutes ses couleurs et tombe inanimée au sol… Mais le seul sentiment que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là était un grand vide, froid et immense.

Je me suis confortablement calée dans mon fauteuil, j'ai affiché un air ennuyé sur mon visage comme on me l'avait enseigné. Mes jambes croisées et mes mains couvertes d'un gant tapotait doucement sur l'accoudoir de la table, dieu que je m'ennuyait! Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun sentiment n'étreignait mon coeur? Je ne l'avais jamais compris mais cela ne me gênait pas plus que cela.

Suis-je cruelle…? Oui, sûrement… Mais si il a bien des personnes avec lesquelles je pense pouvoir être moi même ce sont mes deux demi-frères: Carla Tsukinami et Shin Tsukinami… Ils n'ont jamais essayé d'utiliser ce qu'ils savent sur moi…je sais qu'un jours ils le feront, c'est l'essence même de notre race, non? Nous sommes des vampires, des bêtes sauvages, des monstres…

Lorsque père m'autorisa enfin à me lever, je partit avec empressement en prenant soin de ne pas tourner le dos à mon géniteur, oui car cet homme qu'on me force à appeler "père" n'est rien d'autre qu'un géniteur à mes yeux, il est incapable de voir plus loin que ce qu'il désire, il n'a même pas comprit que c'était moi qui le manipulait, comme il croit le faire avec moi…

De toute manière je les tuerais tous, cette idée me tient depuis le jour de mes cinq ans ou j'ai vu ma mère mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai cru qu'elle dormait, qu'elle allait se réveiller mais on m'a arraché à son corps inanimé, j'ai tué tout ceux qui étaient présents dans cette pièce ce jour là, ainsi les personnes qui m'ont vu pleurer ne sont plus là pour en parler… Puis j'ai transporté son corps dans un cercueil de cristal et je l'ai jeté dans une rivière, abandonnant tout mes sentiments.

Reborn! Petite soeur! Attend…

Je ne suis pas ta soeur Fondateur!

La voix infantile de Shin m'interpelle, je me retourna et je vis mes deux grands frères qui avaient une lettre, selon Shin un messager de la famille Heinz lui avait donné en lui demandant de me la donner au plus vite, j'avoue que je fut assez intriguée et que je me dépêchait d'ouvrir la lettre une fois assise à mon bureau. L'enveloppe contenait une lettre blanche, portant une écriture soignée ainsi que le blason de la famille Heinz sur laquelle était inscrit:

 _Ma chère Reborn Arcadia, Mon amie,_

 _Je te salue d'abord, en espérant que tu te porte bien, toi et tes demi-frères. Cela doit faire au moins cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vue, que dirais tu de venir passer quelques jours chez moi? Au japon, dans le manoir, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? Si tu accepte vient Jeudi 27 juin. J'espère avec sincérité que tu répondra favorablement à mon invitation, remercie Shin de ma part pour ne pas avoir lu cette lettre… Avec cette lettre devra être joint un paquet de tes chocolats favoris: Des chocolats blancs fourrés aux pralines, si tes goûts n'ont pas changés…_

 _En espérant ta venue prochaine,_

 _KarlHeinz†_

Ainsi il n'avait pas oublié les après midi d'hiver que nous passions à manger ces fameux chocolats blancs fourrés à la praline… Il est vrai qu'avec d'un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly ça devenait le meilleur des remèdes, Shin me donna aussi un paquet blanc, qui contenait effectivement une douzaine de chocolats, c'était un invitation claire… Pourquoi pas? Après tout j'étais libres pour les deux prochains mois…

Tu va y aller Reborn?

Je pense que oui… Ce sera l'occasion de voir si il est toujours aussi distrayant

Lorsque mes deux frères furent sortis de ma chambre je m'applique à écrire sur un papier ma réponse, une lettre qui portait l'emblème des Arcadia, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une lettre sur ce genre de papier. J'écrivais avec douceur, lenteur et en pesant chacun de mes mots:

 _Mon cher Karl,_

 _Je te remercie pour ton invitation, les chocolats sont délicieux, tu avais raison c'est toujours ce que je préfère… J'espère que tu va bien, et que le manoir n'a pas changé, je me souviens des rosiers bleus et aussi du lac peu profond ou nous allions enfants… Bref, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation mon cher Karl… Un bonne journée ou une belle soirée à toi…_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _RebornArcadia_ ◊

J'avais enveloppé la lettre dans une enveloppe et je l'ai donné à une servante, assez fatiguée et lassée de cette journée je me levais et me dirigeait vers ma chambre, je me dénudait et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain, devant la glace je me regardait, j'étais juste habillée de mes sous-vêtements, mes longs cheveux argentés cascadaient sur ma peau nue, je promenais ma main sur une cicatrice qui partait de du bas de mon épaule jusqu'au centre de ma poitrine, c'était un vieux souvenir. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte, ce dicton humain, ce qu'avait dit un certain Nicolas Machiavel: " _La fin justifie les moyens... "_


	3. Chapter 2: Mon frère?

_**Salut! Je vous retrouve pour ce second chapitre d'Arcadia's Blood, merci beaucoup à mes deux reviewer *^* Ca m'a fait beaucoup plaisir de lire vos avis, je ferais de mon mieux pour améliorer mon orthographe! Ce chapitre explore la relation complexe entre Carla et Reborn (ils sont demi frère et demi soeur, je le** **rappelle) En écoutant de la musique je me suis rendue compte que certaines m'inspiraient alors je vous donne les noms si vous voulez les écouter:**_

 _ **\- Main dans la Main (Cléopâtre la dernière reine d'Egypte)**_

 _ **\- Undisclosed Desires (AMV Black Buttler)**_

 _ **\- Le Bien qui Fait mal (Mozart, l'Opéra Rock)**_

 _ **Réponse aux super Review!:**_

 **Lunou:** Ah! Super, je suis super contente que tu apprécie Reborn, c'est un personnage qui est partit de jeune fille innocente pour devenir un être manipulateur... (Mais elle est pas méchante ni prétentieuse *^*). Et puis oui, elle et Karl se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants, j'avais envisagé de les fiancer mais le pauvre il a déjà trois femmes... -_-'. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

 **moonlight feather:** Hé bien que dire? J'ai sauté de joie devant ta longue review ^-^! Merci beaucoup, je te promet de faire bien attention à mon orthographe, j'écris vite du coup ça m'aide pas beaucoup (mais voyons! ce n'est pas une excuse, je m'améliorerait). Lorsque j'ai écrit le prologue, j'étais censée donner un aspect encore plus sombre décrivant le viol de Reborn (oui, c'est pas facile son histoire) mais j'ai pensé que cela la briserait trop pour le futur du coup ce que tu a lu est beaucoup plus lumineux que le speech de base... J'aime beaucoup les Tsukinami (mais pas forcément plus que Sakamaki ou les Mukami), en fait cette histoire relate le passé de Reborn à la base j'ai écrit une fiction avec les Sakamaki et elle et la présente fiction n'était que des Flash Back, mais je ne pouvais pas bien explorer sa relation avec Carla et Karl Heinz en Flash Back *^*.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Mon frère?

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux une servante accourut afin de m'avertir que mes deux frères étaient dans le salon et me demandaient, je me levais paresseusement, laissais mes serviteurs m'habiller puis sortis. Une brise glaciale envahit mon esprit lorsque je constatais que Shin avait l'oeil droit en sang, si bien qu'on ne le distinguait même plus et lorsque j'aperçus la main ensanglantée de Carla l'odeur forte de leurs sang entremêlés vint à mes narines une question arriva à mon esprit: S'étaient ils battus? Je savais bien que les Fondateurs étaient parfois violents entre eux mais au point de sentir cette forte odeur, délicieuse mais persistante ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Mesurant mes pas et pensant à ce que je devais dire je m'avançais vers Carla, j'examinais sa main sans un mot puis je regardais la blessure de Shin pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seulement blessé mais que son oeil avait été arraché. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que ces inconscients avaient fait, enfin ce que Shin avait fait et la manière dont Carla l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Lassée des gamineries de mon … De Shin tout simplement je soupirais avec impatience et essayait de garder mon calme en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, mon comportement alerta mes deux… deux… Enfin, ces deux imbéciles…

-Que s'est il passé cette fois? _**Soupirais-je lasse de mon rôle**_

-Shin a provoqué le Lord Buraï, j'ai dû lui arracher un oeil en échange de sa vie

-Tu aurait put le tuer au lieu de blesser ton frère, il reste ta seule famille fidèle _**Lâchais-je au bord de l'explosion**_

-Et déclencher une guerre entre le clan Vibora et le nôtre?

-Je t'aurais soutenu… enfin j'aurais soutenu notre cause, je déteste encore plus les Vibora que toi, la prochaine fois songe qu'il y a toujours deux solutions au lieu de prendre des décisions hâtives !

-Tu es bien sévère ma soeur! _**Murmura il comme un enfant pris en faute**_

Comment osait il? Je n'étais pas sa soeur, d'ailleurs je ne le serais jamais, j'avais beau apprécier Carla un minimum vital, je savais que je n'étais qu'une bâtarde pour lui, comme pour tous les autres, je me retournais et lui infligeait une gifle, j'étais furieuse, peut être un peu trop mais il mettait mes nerfs à dure épreuve à m'appeler "Ma soeur" à tout bout de champs.

-Je ne suis pas ta soeur Fondateur! _**Hurlais-je en le giflant**_

Comme si il était étonné de mes propos et de mon geste Carla posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau blanche rougie par la gifle, je pris une autre paire de gants afin de ne pas garder sur moi l'odeur de leurs sang, je regardait haineusement Carla qui semblait réfléchir à la correction qu'il pourrait m'infliger puis j'entrepris de nettoyer la plaie de Shin, il l'avait bien amoché, le nerfs optique s'étant déjà retracté, on ne voyait plus qu'un trou béant pleins de sang, je soupirais et passait une mains lasse sur la plaie, je bandais ensuite la tête de Shin sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, franchement, il était bien courageux, Carla n'étais pas très agréable lorsqu'il est en colère… Alors que j'attachais le bandage derrière la tête de Shin la main de Carla se posa sur mon épaule et je le rejetait vigoureusement.

-Reborn… écoute moi… _**Soupira il en posant sa main sur mon épaule**_

-Non! Laisse moi tranquille!

-Je ne te laisserait pas, écoute moi!

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tra_

-Shin, Laisse nous seuls!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi à ce moment précis je ne suis pas sortie en même temps que Shin? Je ne sais pas, j'étais paralysée sur place. Une fois que Shin fut sortit, non sans m'adresser un regard d'encouragement Carla s'approcha de moi, ses yeux dorés brillant dans la semi pénombre, et au lieux de me gifler ou de me frapper, ce qui aurait été logique il me prit dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Ce geste m'étonna beaucoup, je pensais les fondateurs dénués de sentiments, je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une créature froide et amère et pourtant la chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou me réchauffa, sans comprendre je le poussais, pas violemment, non, je n'avais pas pour habitude de d'être violente.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? _**Lâchais-je dans un souffle**_

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre _Imoto-Chan_

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi! C'est encore pire que " _Ma soeur"_

-Pire? Pourquoi? Nous sommes frère et soeur, il est naturel que je t'appelle ainsi _**Demanda-il innocemment**_

-Il serait ridicule, que deux membres du clan des Fondateurs prétendent éprouver des sentiments, et ce serait encore plus ridicule si c'était l'un envers l'autre! M'appeler ainsi me montre une faiblesse certaine de ta part

-Tu pense? La faiblesse c'est de rejetter les autres au lieu de les affronter

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend?! _**Murmurais-je courroucée par son ton amusé**_

-Rien

Une douce impression de chaleur parcouru mon corps lorsqu'il caressa mes cheveux, je me surpris à rougir bêtement comme une jeune humaine écervelée sous le regard amusé de celui que je résignais à ne pas appeler "mon frère", sa main descendit sur ma joue et j'eus l'impression étrange que son regard était fixé sur mes lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'enlace pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, ma première émotion fut la peur, la peur de céder puis je repris contenance et le repoussais plus violemment cette fois.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais? _**Frissonais je en essayant de me contrôler**_

-Tu n'en a pas besoin, tu le sais déjà… _Imoto-Chan_

Je luttait quelques instants avant de le laisser me pousser sur le canapé, un frisson d'excitation malsaine me parcourut malgré moi lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et lécha ma peau depuis le cou jusqu'à la fermeture en lacet de ma robe. Il eut un sourire que je ne saurais définir, mêlant sadisme, amour, désir et d'autres choses dont j'ai encore peur en y repensant lorsque je parle. J'étais à la fois en colère, une colère profonde et violente qui m'avait toujours ravagée et étonnée par cet acte, est-ce qu'il était masochiste? Bon dieu!

 _Je ne dois pas céder, ne pas aimer, ne pas faire confiance, ce sont tous des menteurs, ne lui fait pas confiance!_

-Arrête cela immédiatement, ce n'est pas digne de notre rang, c-ce sont les animaux qui font ces choses _**Balbutiais-je dégoûté par ma propre faiblesse**_

-Mmmmhh…? Nous ne sommes pas si différents d'eux…

Il avait murmuré ces mots à mon oreille avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas, grâce à ses crocs il trancha les fils de ma robe pour la retirer. Gênée j'essayais de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa et une terreur sourde s'empara de moi, je revivais ce jour là ou j'avais essayé de fuir, cette main froide m'avait rattrapée alors que j'étais encore une enfant naïve ayant confiance en son frère. Je le rejetais violemment et il put voir la lueur de terreur dans mon regard, je suis sûre qu'il en était satisfait de me tourmenter.

-Tu a peur?

-Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Fondateur! _**Murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui**_

-Ça se lit sur ton visage, tu est désemparée, tu es terrifiée par moi

 _Pourquoi ne puis je protester? Oui, j'ai peur, très peur… J'ai peur d'être moi même, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer._

Je m'arrêtais nette en entendait ces mots, il me souriait comme s'il était gêné, comme s'il regrettait, sans m'en rendre compte je lui avais ouvert la porte vers mon coeur, il était la première personne qui avait put me voir pleurer sans en payer le prix. Je penchais un peu la

tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, peut être que je pouvais lui faire un tout petit peu confiance? Ou m'excuser pour la gifle?

-Je suis désolée... grand frère… _**Grinçais-je, encore un peux réticente à lui pardonner**_

-Moi aussi Reborn

 _Tu est mon unique allié, la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, si tu me trahis, j'en mourrais..._

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressenti la douceur d'un être vivant, la chaleur de bras amis qui vous serrent comme si vous étiez leur seule bouée de sauvetage d'une mer déchaînée. Il posa ses mains autour de ma taille et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez en souriant comme jamais, heureux, infiniment heureux, je m'étonnais, ce sadisme apparent et cette froideur dont il faisait habituellement preuve n'étaient donc que des façades? Je ne savais pas et je n'ai jamais su, finalement, fatiguée et lassée de me débattre j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille en signe de défaite et je me suis enfin apaisée.

* * *

 ** _Qui veut me laisser une petite review? *^* Ce serait super d'avoir vos avis sur le second chapitre puisque il explore une partie assez_** ** _bizarre de la relation frère-soeur de ma Rebby et de Carla (toute en ambiguïté, inceste? Peut être...). Sinon j'espère que votre lecture a été agréable et que vous continuerez à suivre Arcadia's Blood!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Ne fait confiance à personne

**Hey Everyone! On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre d'Arcadia's Blood! Merci pour la review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser *^* Bonne année à tous et à toutes et tout de suite, le résumé du chapitre et les réponses au reviews:**

 **moonlight feather:** Ah! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, espérons que celui ci te comble aussi, peut être que l'ambiance noire n'est pas conservée mais dans le prochain la vengeance, la manipulation et la démence seront de la partie. Ma petite Rebby aurait été en effet trop brisée pour être une héroïne et elle aurait ressemblé un peut trop à Christa Sakamaki que je trouve, bien que jolie trop ressemblante à un légume... Bonne année et que tes voeux se réalisent ^-^

 ** _La petite song-list de l'auteure:_**

 ** _\- Nos corps à la dérive (Le roi Arthur, la comédie musicale)_**

 ** _\- Un ange frappe à ma porte et Tu trouvera (Natasha St Pier)_**

* * *

 **~Chapitre 3~**

Ne fait confiance qu'à toi

Le lendemains, un peux avant que le soleil ne se lève, un serviteur vint toquer à ma porte, pour me donner un paquet qui lui aurait été remis par un serviteur de la maison Heinz. Je prenait le paquet et congédiais l'homme à bout de souffle qui s'empressa de partir à force de courbette. Je défis le gros noeud rouge qui retenait une boîte blanche, je posais le couvercle sur mon lit et la boîte sur mes genoux pour déballer le paquet.

 _Reborn… Reborn,_

 _Je croyais que tu avais compris, Carla ne peut pas t'aimer, c'est un Fondateur, il n'a pas de coeur, n'oublie jamais, manipule si tu ne veux pas être manipulée, tue si tu ne veux pas mourir, je pensais que la leçon était bien apprise depuis le temps… Porte cette robe demain en venant au manoir, je serait heureux de te voir à l'intérieur, ma chère Reborn, Bonne soirée._

 _KarlHeinz†_

Je jetait rageusement la lettre à terre puis je sortit la robe, elle était vraiment belle, un bustier bleu nuit qui se dégradait en un jupon volumineux bleu clair brodé de diamants, des manches larges et évasées dissimulaient les bras, la robe était accompagnée d'escarpin et d'un collier, il voyait toujours autant les chose en grand l'héritier Heinz… Je soupirais et mis la robe ainsi que les atours qu'il m'avait envoyé sur la coiffeuse, j'appelais ensuite une servante pour qu'elle me coiffe et me passe la chemise de nuit.

Une fois prête pour la nuit, je passais quelques heures à lire un épais ouvrage traitant de l'histoire des vampires, mon clan y étant mentionné comme vassal à celui des Tsukinami, chose ignoblement ridicule pour moi, qui bien qu'étant une Arcadia était la prochaine reine du monde de la nuit puis, comme si c'était naturel, je me remis à penser à Carla et à ce qu'il avait fait, mes joues commencèrent à chauffer comme celles d'une adolescente humaine en manque d'affection charnelle et je décidais de me coucher. Je fermais les yeux et petit à petit les bras de Morphée me firent sombrer dans un sommeil profond dénué de toutes mes réflexions trop humaines pour être les miennes.

 _ **Se retournant paniquée la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était enchaînée, elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais un épais tissu lui interdisait l'accès à sa voix, alors qu'elle se débattait une forme entra dans la salle, elle crut d'abord voir Karl puis Carla et enfin un homme aux cheveux verts foncés et aux yeux pourpres. La panique arrivait dans son coeur telle des lames de fond: violentes et doucereuses qui la blessaient à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lutter. L'homme ricana et déclara d'une voix aussi tranchante que le plus pur des aciers.**_

 _ **Allons… ne te débat pas… Ca fera moins mal si tu te calme**_

 _ **Qui êtes vous?! Ou sont Carla, Shin et Karl?!**_

…

 _ **Répondez!**_

 _ **L'homme se transforma en dragon, il se pencha sur la jeune fille et ferma ses crocs sur son corps, la douleur traversa la jeune femme de part en part, ses os furent brisés, ses chairs lacérées, elle essaya de pleurer mais une substance noire et brûlante envahit son corps brûlant ses os, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Malgré cette souffrance elle ne mourait pas, elle sentait son corps brûler, se geler, se briser, elle appela à l'aide mais personne ne semblait entendre ses appels de détresse. Elle suffoquait comme étouffée par des vagues de tissus brûlants qui s'engouffrait dans son corps et son âme pour y tisser une toile ou elle s'empêtre au moindre mouvement.**_

-Raah!

Je me réveillait d'un coup au son de mon hurlement des serviteurs terrifiés se précipitèrent à mon chevet. Mon coeur battait la chamade, je ressentait encore la chaleur dévorante de la brûlure dans tout mon corps, elle irradiait comme un séisme dont l'épicentre serait mon coeur. Je me levais, rejetant la couette et me renversais un broc d'eau froide sur la tête, congédiais mes serviteurs, et mit quelques instants à revenir à la réalité: il n'y avait pas de dragon et j'étais libre. Je me de débarrassait de ma chemise de nuit puis me changeais et m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête. Je remarquais la lune bleue brillait haut dans le ciel, bientôt je serais majeure et je porterais le nom de mon clan, oui, bientôt j'aurais le pouvoir de me venger.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un toqua a la porte, une jeune servante apeurée rentra, déposa mes affaires, comprenant que je voulais être seule et sortit, j'enfilai une robe rouge bordeaux légère et parfaite pour l'été et attachait mes longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Je descendais lassée par la routine au petit salon du manoir afin de me susenter de cachets et de jus d'orange frais, une fois "rassasiée" je remontais pour prévenir Carla de mon départ.

Une fois devant son bureau je me raidit, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine? Peut être qu'il en avait rien à faire que je parte? Je soufflais et me reprit trois fois pour chasser ces pensées incongrues puis je me décidais à pousser la lourde porte d'ébène et entrer dans le bureau. Comme je m'en doutais il était déjà debout, si moi j'étais la future reine du monde de la nuit, lui était déjà le roi des Fondateurs et avait toutes les formalités liées à son titre à remplir. Il me sourit d'un air fatigué et je lâchais doucement.

-Je pars au manoir Heinz dans trente minute, j'étais venue te dire aurevoir

-Ah, c'est vrai… bon voyage _**Murmura t'il d'un air désintéressé**_

Il s'était raidit à l'annonce de mon départ, pourtant il le savait, je lui prit la main mais il la retira brusquement et me demanda de sortir, je ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était jaloux, mais jaloux de quoi? Ça faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas vu Karl, et il le savait, que s'imaginait il? Que je l'aimais? Quel idiot! J'étais incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour un être vivant. Je soupirais encore une fois et me rendit dans la cour qui bourdonnait d'activité même en ce début d'aube, les serviteurs s'affairaient afin de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Je montait dans la voiture accompagnée de ma dame de compagnie, je m'accoudais à la fenêtre sans un mot et regardait le paysage défiler avec lassitude laissant parfois mes yeux s'attarder sur un troupeau de chevaux blancs, une église ou un orphelinat jusqu'à ce que la voix calme de ma dame de compagnie m'interpelle.

-Madame Reborn?

-Oui, qu'y a il?

-Monsieur votre frère m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci une fois que nous serons dans la voiture

-Qu'est-ce? _**Demandais-je un peux curieuse**_

-Un cadeau, selon lui

J'ouvris le paquet que Anna me tendais et découvrit une jolie paire de boucle d'oreilles bleues claires en saphir, je les mit en caressant du bout des doigts le joyaux, puis un objet lourd glissa sur mon jupon, un pistolet de Hunter apparement. Elle paniqua et me jura qu'elle ne savais pas que le paquet était une arme, avait elle peur de moi? Moi qui avais confiance en elle, elle était comme les autres, effrayée par ce que j'étais. Je réprimais d'un coup sec sur la laisse de mon égo la violente colère qui montait en moi et la rassurais en souriant.

Un petit mot était accroché à la crosse de l'arme, je le détachait et le dépliait, au bout de quelques minutes je réussis à déchiffrer l'inscription: "Ne fait confiance à personne". Là je craquais et et mon pouvoir explosa, se répandant par vague successive, tuant les bêtes du troupeau avoisinant et faisant crier ma dame de compagnie. Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tout les deux? Je n'étais plus une enfant, j'étais suffisamment forte pour me protéger toute seule…

Je respirais calmement et croisait mes jambes. La posture que j'avais adoptée sembla rassurer ma dame de compagnie qui cessa ses horribles gémissements de peur pour me demander si je désirait m'arrêter pour la nuit. Après un instant de réflexion je répondit positivement et fermait les yeux pour quelques minutes de sommeil bien mérité. Bercée par les cahots de la route je laissais mes pensées errer vers _mon frère,_ je sourit dans ma semi conscience et m'allongea à moitié sur la banquette.

* * *

 ** _Bon, je trouve le chapitre un peut court par rapport au précédent mais en écrivant mon Roman je fait le max, ne vous inquiétez pas et à la prochaine!_**


	5. Chapter 4: L'hybride

_**Coucou à ceux qui suivent la fiction ou qui la découvrent, je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard possible que je prendrais pour le prochains chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis motivée et je continue Arcadia's Blood! Réponse aux review:**_

 _ **\- moonlight feather:**_ Héhéhé! Je suis super contente que tu aime toujours ma fiction, en effet, Christa est assez intéressante mais j'aime beaucoup Béatrix d'ailleurs ce chapitre le montre bien, enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

L'hybride

Je me réveillait lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, je secouais mes cheveux et descendit de la voiture pour arriver devant une bâtisse de pierres blanches assez agréable à regarder. Un panneau à l'entrée indiquait que c'était une auberge de luxe. Je rabattait ma capuche devant mes yeux afin de dissimuler mon visage, en effet, une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus de seize ans ça ne courrait pas les rues. Mes gardes du corps et ma dame de compagnie à mes côtés je pénétrais dans la bâtisse pendant que deux serviteurs descendaient une malle. Rendu aimable par la démonstration de la puissance de mon clan, l'aubergiste me donna une chambre et indiqua à mes serviteurs qu'ils pouvaient dormir dans le dortoir.

Je montait dans la chambre qui m'était attribuée puis délaçait mon corset avec l'aide d'Anna et me plongeait dans le bac d'eau brûlante monté par un des employés de l'auberge. Je me glissais avec délice dans l'eau chaude laissant mes muscles se détendre afin de me ressourcer de ce long voyage, j'avais beau être une hybride descendante des Arcadia j'étais quand même fatiguée après une journée passée sur les routes chaotiques que les humains construisent. Mes ancêtres utilisaient la téléportation mais cela avait été interdit lorsque la première guerre de l'Armageddon débuta, des milliers d'innocents avaient péris, à mon avis ce n'était qu'une conséquence inévitable de la guerre mais les anciens du conseil n'étaient pas de cet avis et ces idiots avaient ôté aux miens le droit.

En me levant doucement, je sentis une haine sourde monta en moi lorsqu'il essayèrent de me maîtriser, que croyaient ils? Qu'ils arriveraient à me maîtriser? J'étais leurs reine, comment osaient ils?! Je poussait le premier qui brisa la fenêtre et atterrit sur le balcon, je prit soin de sortir d'un des pistolet que Carla m'avais donné, je chargeais le premier et touchais en pleine tête le deuxième Hunter, le second, qui était en fait un Exorcist essaya de me tuer en récitant d'horrible formules, quelques instants je sentis mes forces faiblir, mon sang se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines lorsque il me jeta de l'eau bénite.

-Qu'espère tu accomplir petit Exorcist...? _**Ricanais-je en entendant des paroles saintes sortir de sa bouche**_

-Recule! Démon! _**Cria t'il en brandissant une croix**_

-Tu n'arrivera pas à me tuer, bien que tu sois un Exorcist ceci ne changera pas ton destin, dommage! _**Riais-je en s'avançant**_

-Je ne te laisserais pas semer la mort et la désolation sur le territoire de mon peuple! _**Continua-il avec sa croix toujours brandie**_

-Ce territoire est celui de mon peuple! Partez maintenant et je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur!

-Crève! Monstre! _**Refusa-il en me jetant de l'eau bénite**_

Il sortit une épée en argent, je grognais lorsque son métal effleura ma peau, il était quand même doué pour un humain, à moins que… Qu'il ne soit simplement pas un humain, en effet ses yeux gris brillaient dans le noir et malgré ma rapidité je n'arrivais pas à le toucher, serait-il possible qu'un humain ait le même niveau que moi? Non je ne pouvais le croire, c'est impossible comment pourrait il… Un hybride? Chacun de ses mouvements étaient empreint de la même grâce que ceux qui possédaient deux sangs dans leurs veines, je me figeais en le regardant.

-Attend… Exorcist est tu un…? _**Essayais-je de lui demander**_

-Tais toi monstre!

Étonnée j'arrêtais de l'attaquer ce qui le calma un peu, il me fixa étrangement avisant du regard mon médaillon royal, ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'il constata mes dents trop pointue pour les vampires et mes yeux trop bleus pour ceux des démons. J'avais hérité des yeux bleus d'un humain mais des crocs maudits des first blood, à la lumière du jour ou avec un peu d'attention tout le monde pouvait voir que j'étais une hybride, un petit sourire fendit mes lèvres et j'adressais un petit signe à ma garde qui se tenait prête à attaquer au moindre faux mouvement.

-Mais tu est une royale… Tu ne peut pas être… _**Murmura l'Exorcist en me fixant**_

-Je m'appelle Reborn Arcadia, je suis une métis des trois races… Et toi?

-A-Alexys… Lordwale, _**Bégaya-il en me regardant**_

-Tu est un hybride… Comme moi ? _**Demandais-je pour me rassurer**_

-Oui

Un sourire de compassion s'étira sur mes lèvres, je connaissais la douleur des hybride puisque j'en étais une, je me détendis un instant, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais une personne me ressemblant. Malgré tout ce que je pensais j'étais tellement intriguée par cet homme que je baissais ma garde et m'approchais de lui, légère et souple. J'avais tellement envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un autre hybride, est-ce qu'il avait des pulsions meurtrières? Est-ce qu'il avait des cauchemars la nuit? Avait-il oublié le visage de sa mère?

-Pourquoi tu m'apelle monstre? _**Murmurais-je en me penchant sur lui**_

-H-hé bien… Je… Excuse moi

Je sourit doucement en le regardant, il semblait décontenancé par le fait que je lui sois si semblable. Il me dévisagea comme s'il s'était préparé à affronter un monstre déformé par la rage et la soif de sang, ce qui, heureusement n'était pas mon cas. Je baissait la tête en signe de respect: comment nier sa puissance? Tenir en respect un vampire royal n'était pas donné à tout le monde, même aux hybrides, oui, cet hybride était fort et si j'avais été humaine j'en aurais sûrement été amoureuse.

-On m'avait dit que les vampires étaient tous des monstres égoïstes ou assoiffés de sang et de carnage, je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une hybride comme héritière de leurs monde… _**Se livra enfin l'Exorcist**_

-Du sang? Mmmmhh… Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cela bien qu'il nous est vital d'en consommer un peux, _**Rigolais-je en lui souriant**_

-Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise…!

Finalement, l'Exorcist partit après s'être excusé auprès de ma dame de compagnie qui s'était déjà relevée, je le saluais en souriant alors qu'il emportait ses camarades assommés. Je savourais doucement la caresse du soleil naissant sur mon visage, j'aimais tant cette aube rougeoyante, pulsante de vie, si différente de moi… Lorsque le soleil devint trop fort pour mes yeux je rentrais dans la chambre et mit une cape sur mes épaules après m'être changée avec la robe que Karl m'avait envoyé.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me faisant encore frissonner et je sourit: je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasion de me battre face à un adversaire de poids et aussi déterminé que cet Exorcist, Alexys… La vision de ma dame de compagnie me rappela à mon devoir, j'étais Reborn Arcadia, fille de Giesbach Tsukinami, soeur de Carla et Shin Tsukinami et héritière du monde de la nuit, je ne devrais pas ressentir de sentiments et je n'en avais pas ressentis, mon coeur de vampire ne s'était pas porté vers des sentiments mais j'admettais que ma défaite venait de mon coeur d'humaine, j'avais tellement honte de moi, je secouais ma tête pour la vider et me redressait.

Le bruit des chevaux me réveilla et je descendis avec légèreté sur les dalles blanches de la cour du manoir Heinz. La silhouette masculine de Karl se découpa dans l'entrée, il me sourit en me saluant de la main, je lui répondis d'un petit geste de la tête et m'avançais vers lui, il était toujours aussi beau et je comprenais pourquoi Béatrix l'avait épousé, elle le suivait de près, toujours aussi belle, d'une certaine manière je l'admirais, elle était si maîtresse d'elle même et en plus elle était féconde!

Tout les deux, un sourire aux lèvres vinrent l'accueillir, apparement Béa-Chan était enceinte, un petit garçon, je posais ma tête sur son ventre en souriant. Les bébés étaient la seule tendresse qui m'étaient permis dans ce monde avec les animaux bien sûr! Carla m'aurait sûrement hurlé dessus mais j'avais parfois envie d'un époux normal et d'une petite famille de deux enfants ou de trois… Ah!


End file.
